legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Craig Experience Finale/Transcript
(Risky's ship is seen in the middle of the ocean sailing away from the temple. It then cuts to Raynell and Craig looking around at the treasure they got) Craig: Wow... Raynell: So...Cool! Craig: We're gonna be rich all over again! Raynell: Man when we take ALL this treasure home we- Risky: Just what to you mean "ALL" the treasure? (Craig and Raynell turn to Risky who came in to count the loot) Risky:..... Raynell: Oh I uhhh, I mean- Craig: We're talking about our share is all! Raynell: Y-Yeah yeah just our share! Risky: That's what I thought you said. You two should be glad I decided to give you a share after you forced me to bring you along this treasure hunt. Craig: We're thankful Risky. Really. Risky:.... Raynell: So um... H-How much are we getting? Risky: *Thinks for a moment* …. One chest. Raynell: ONE CHEST!!? THAT'S- Craig: Totally fair. Raynell: !! W-WHAT?! Risky: Glad we agree. Raynell: *Grabs Craig's shoulders* Craig you can't be serious! There's EIGHT chests here! We can get four and she can get four, that's more fair! Craig: Raynell. This was Risky's treasure hunt. We intruded upon it, and while, yes, we were helpful, this was still her hunt and we forced her to take us. Not to mention she has a whole crew here. Raynell:.... *Crosses her arms* You're just doing this cause she saved your life... Craig: I have no idea what you are talking about. Raynell: Hmph! Risky: Well still, I will admit you were a big help Craig. Craig: Thanks! (Risky nods) Craig: Well, we should head back home Raynell. Raynell: *Moans* Risky:..... How about I also reward you with a free lunch? How's that sound? Raynell: *Gasp* Free lunch!? YES!! Craig: You sure you don't mind us staying? Risky: No. I'm in a good mood so you're free to stay and eat with us. Raynell: YES!! Craig: Alright! (Scene later goes to Risky Craig and Raynell all eating together. In the captains quarters) Raynell: MMMM!! So good! Risky: You Targhuls all seem to have a big appetite. Craig: You seen any here in Sequin Land Risky? Risky: A few. There's a colony set up, and I met some who left it to start another one. Craig: Really? Risky: Mmhm. Craig: Nice! Raynell: Oh man, Craig you're missing out! These tentacles are the real deal! Craig: Um... N-No thanks. I'll stick with my corn dogs. Risky: They're aren't as bad as you would think Craig. *Eats some juicy melon* (Raynell slurps down a tentacle) Raynell: MMMM!!! Craig: *Swallows a bit and gags* Gross..... Risky: So. Defenders. What's next for you when you get home? Craig: Honestly? Not much. Raynell: All the villains in our worlds have been dealt with for now. We haven't had a relapse yet. Craig: What she said. Risky: Hmm. I see. Craig: What's next for you Risky? Risky: I'm going to think up a new plan so that I can take over Sequin Land and defeat the Half Genie Brat. Craig: Still not gonna give up huh? Risky: Like I told you before Craig. You're good. I'm bad. Its how its meant to be. Craig: Yeah. I remember. (Raynell finishes up the last of her food) Raynell: MMMMM!! SO GOOOOOD! Craig: Easy there Raynell. Raynell: I can't help it! This was delicious! Risky: I take it you wanna take some of it home with you? Raynell: *Gasp* Yes yes yes! Risky: Fine. I'll make a care package. Raynell: YAY! Craig: You eat the weirdest things Raynell. Raynell: Hey! Don't judge me! (As the 3 continuing eating they're lunch, they are seen on the deck with they're treasure chest and care package) Craig: Thanks for this trip Risky! This way lots of run! Raynell: Yeah! Being a pirate is awesome! Risky: Glad you brats enjoyed. Raynell: Hey! Craig: Can you call us anything else than brats? Risky: How about "Banes of my existence"? Craig: Aww come on Risky, we're friends now. Risky: No we are not, and we never will. Craig: *Smirk* I don't believe that and neither do you. Risky: *Growls* WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!? Craig: Ah ah ah. Raynell: What's the magic word? Risky: YOU- Craig: Risky. (Craig's hand glows purple in intimidation) Risky: !!.....Please? Craig;: *Stops glowing* There we go! (Craig activates the portal) Raynell: All right! Time to show everyone our awesome treasure! (Raynell takes the treasure and walks though the portal. Craig is about to go though but stops. He then turns around and walks up to Risky) Risky: WHat?! What more could you w- (Craig suddenly hugs Risky) Risky: !!! Craig: Thanks. Risky:....U-Um. (Risky looks around awkwardly and pats Craig's head) Risky: You're welcome. (Craig stops hugging, smiles at Risky then walks to the portal) Risky:.... Craig. (Craig stops and looks back at Risky. Risky:... *Smiles and gives a two finger salute* Smooth sailing. (Craig smiles and returns the salute) Craig: Same to you. (Risky nods as Craig heads through the portal. It then closes as he and Raynell's journey comes to an end) The End.... Category:LOTM: The Craig Experience Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales